Little Pups under the Big Top
Little Pups under the Big Top A collaboration story by Rockydog13 and Rocky the Eco Pup Summary: When Raimundo's circus returns, the entire gang and their families are excited to go and the original paw patrol remembers and tells their pups how they were circus performers. However, the entertainers are sick and it looks like the show will not go on. The pups then decide to help raimundo and the parents agree. When they get there, they all get into the act and become clowns and other things. Everyone is having fun except for 5 pups. Winter, Summer, Lani, Ashes, and Dodge are all scared and nervous and want to leave. As they do, they run into Skye's brother, Maui who talks to them. Will his words be the ticket or will the show not go on? Characters: Original Paw Patrol Tundra Sage, Aurora, and Winter Princess Shadow, Summer, CJ, and Dylan Ace and Lani Smoky Kailey Trapper, Faith, and Dodge Ashes Kyla Marble Autumn Special Guests: Raimundo and the Circus gang Maui Story: It was a calm mid-autumn day, the pups, nearly 5 1/2 months old were once again rummaging through the memories and that is when Aurora found something interesting. '' Aurora: Hey Look at this guys. I found this weird picture. ''She shows the picture of their parents, all the boys were clowns and Skye was a acrobat. Ace: Wow! I didn't know dad was a clown. Lani: I didn't know mom was a acrobat. She looked cool. Skye: Looked cool in what, honey? The parents came in. ''Oh that. Tundra: ''Looks nervous ''Rocky, you were a clown? Rocky: ''Petting her back ''It was only one night, the performers couldn't make it in time and we all performed to save the circus. Chase: It was so cool kids. Zuma: Yeah, we ruled the teeter totter act at least until Chase got dizzy. Hehe. Rubble: I was king of the skateboarding act. Marshall: Rocky and my clown routine was a splash! Rocky: Yeah, after you splashed me! Winter: Aunt Skye, what did you do? Skye: I walked the tightrope, flew a aerial stunt with my jetpack, swung on the trapeze, and flew down to earth. Smoky: What's going on? ''He and his family came in. Sage: We just found out Dad was in the circus. Kailey: Rocky, you were in the circus? Smoky: Big bro? Rocky: Yeah, it was one night. As all the grown-ups and puppies talked, Ryder got a call. Ryder: Hello, Ryder here. Raimundo: Hola Ryder, its Raimundo. Ryder: Hi Raimundo, we are looking forward to the show tonight. Raimundo: I am afraid there will be no show. The performers are sick and we cannot go on. Could the PAW patrol do another show? Ryder: Sure, let me get them, no job is too big, no pup is too small. PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Badges chirp All pups: Ryder needs us! They all get in when you guessed it. Marshall: Whoa! The sound of bowling pins being knocked down is heard when Marshall bounced into everyone. ''Sorry, I was hopping to it. ''All laugh as they go up and change into their uniforms. Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder Sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups, we have a problem. Most of the circus performers are sick and cannot do the show, Raimundo was wondering if you six could do it again. Rocky: I can't I don't want to scare Tundra. Shadow: Could we do it? Raimundo: That is a excellent idea pup! We could have the next generation do it. If it is okay with the parents. Skye: Sure, it sounds fun. Princess: Count my children in. Smoky: Count on our kids. Tundra: OK. Dodge: Could Dodge invite Ashes? Kailey: Sure! Faith: Writing Come on Dodge, we will call him. Trapper: We will see you guys there. Ryder: OK PAW Patrol is on a roll! The pups went off to the circus tent while the Trapper Faith and Dodge went to the firehouse and got Ashes and soon joined the gang at the circus. Raimundo; Welcome Pups, it is time to practice. We need to figure out which acts you best fit. Sage: I am good with animals, maybe I could be a animal trainer work with the elephants? Aurora: I could do the high-dive. CJ: I can be a ribbon dancer. Raimundo: Excellent. Now we need a group of clowns, trapeze artists, and gymnasts. Ace: I can be a clown/tumbler and Lani could fly. Raimundo: Excellent! Your mother was a flying star, she captivated the audience. I am willing to think you will do the same. Lani: Yeah. Ashes: Sir, Dodge and I can't be clowns, Dodge is scared of them and I don't want to scare him. We could be gymnasts and trapeze artists. Raimundo: Good! Now, everyone will head in to practice, after it will be time for lunch and we will have a dress rehearsal. Shadow: Huh? Summer: It means we practice in costume. Dylan: Oh. With that, all the puppies went in and practiced but as they did, some has second thoughts. '' Winter: Hmm, I would like to be a pup who walks on a moving ball. I love to be on a roll. ''She heard a trumpet ''Huh AHH! ''She saw that Ellie and Eunice the Elephant were practicing with Sage and he was walking next to them. ''Oh! They might squish me! Summer: ''looking at all the empty seats, ''I can't do this. All those people staring at me. Dodge: ''Practicing Flips when he saw it. ''Yay! Dodge cannot wait to Ahh! ''He saw Leo the Lion which let out a huge roar. He didn't hear it but he was scared. ''Big Kitty! Dodge go home! ''With that, he ran into Winter and Summer in Tears. Winter: Writing ''What's wrong Dodge? Dodge: Dodge scared of Leo! Dodge go home! ''Crying. Summer: Writing ''Winter and I want to go to. The three of us can go ok? Dodge; ''Sniffling ''OK. ''The three snuck out only to be met by two more nervous pups. Winter: Lani, Ashes what are you doing here? Ashes: I want to go home. I just cannot handle the stress Summer: Stress? Ashes: All those people looking at me, I cannot fathom making a mistake and ruining the show. Also, I could get hurt. Lani: I am the same as Ashes. We were planning to go to the firehouse. Wait, what are you three doing? Summer: We are going home. I am to nervous about performing in front of all these people, Winter is scared of the elephants stepping on her and Dodge got scared of Leo. Ashes: Writing ''Come on Dodge, we can go to the firehouse, I will call your parents and explain ok? Dodge: OK Ashes. Ashes: OK, let's go. ''The 5 then took off but little did they know, a cockapoo saw and heard everything. Meanwhile inside the tent, the pups were settling down to lunch when they noticed 5 pups were missing. Raimundo: Pups, lunch time! Trapper: Oh boy I am starving. Faith: Me too. Wait, Where's Dodge?! Aurora: Winter, where are you? Shadow: Summer. where did you go? Trapper: Hmm. Ashes isn't here either. Ace: Lani? Lani! Hyperventilating ''Where are you? Raimundo: What is the matter pups? Aurora: ''Calming Ace down from his panic attack ''Ashes, Dodge, Summer, Winter, and Lani are missing. Maui: I know where they went, they are planning to leave for the firehouse. Ace: Uncle Maui! ''He ran to hug him. ''What do you mean? ''After explaining everything everyone soon understood. Maui: I will talk to them see if I cannot convince them to come back. You pups better eat and practice ok? All: OK! As the pups ate, Ashes, Dodge, Lani, Summer and Winter were leaving the grounds when Lani saw a familiar sight. Lani: Look! Its Uncle Maui! Ashes: Who? Maui: Flies in ''Hey kids, Hey Lani! Lani: Uncle Maui! ''Hugs him. Maui: Why are you pups leaving? Don't you kids want to perform in the circus. Ashes: We did but we all got scared in different ways. He and the others explained to Maui. Maui: Hmm. Maybe I could help you five. Come on let's go back. The five soon had lunch and were soon joining the others in a costume change. Many of the pups had on clown wigs, hats and bow-ties, Sage had on a safari uniform, Aurora had a dive suit and all the others had sparkling outfits. They practiced but at the same time Maui helped the other pups. Maui: Writing ''Winter and Dodge, I arranged your acts to happen before and after the animal acts so the big cats will not scare you Dodge and you won't have worry about being stepped on, Winter. Winter: ''Sighs with relief '' Good, I don't have to worry about being squished. ''Dodge sighed but his eyes sparkled when he saw two familiar faces. Dodge: Marble! Kyla! Kyla: Hey pups! Writing ''Hey Dodge. Rubble told me about the circus I figured Dodge might like Marble here to perform with him. Dodge: Yay! Marble: So what are you? Dodge: Dodge acrobat. Dodge and Marble perform a tumble routine. Marble: Um how will I find you. Dodge: Dodge and Marble can will hold paws when we do it. Marble: Great! ''Dodge got her into a costume and then Maui helped Summer, Ashes, and Lani overcome the nervousness of performing in front of the crowd. Maui: When I was performing at my first party, I was like you guys, but I had a trick. Ashes: What? Maui: He motioned the three closer I pictured the audience that was watching me and picked out the one person or pup I wanted to perform for the most. For me It was my sister Skye. Summer: Aww. Lani: Really? Skye: Aw Maui! Lani: Mom! What are you doing here? Skye: I came to see how you were doing. Ashes, what is wrong? Ashes: I I was just about to go home. Tears in his eyes. ''I cannot do it. ''At that moment he heard a familiar voice and as he turned around, he saw his girlfriend. A silver samoyed walking towards him. Autumn: Ashes? What's the matter. Ashes: I can't do the trapeze, I am too scared. Autumn: Trapeze! Sounds cool. Could I do it with you? Ashes: Y you want to do it? Autumn: Yeah! It sounds exciting. Also, I could help you perform. Ashes: O.Ok thanks Autumn. With that, the pups soon practiced and were ready. They all had dinner and returned to perform. Raimundo: All right pups, lets give Adventure Bay a Circus-Pup Extravaganza like no other. All pups: Yeah! The pups got into their costumes, painted their faces, and prepared. In the dressing room Ashes and Autumn were getting dressed. Autumn: You ready? Ashes: Autumn, you sure you want to do this? Autumn: Yeah, it will be fun! She came out in a blue outfit with a pair of goggles . Ashes: Wow. You look amazing. He said as he wore a similar red outfit with goggles. Autumn: Gently licks his nose ''Thanks. Ashes: Hey want to have a mud-pie fight tomorrow. I bet you I can make you muddier. Autumn: ''Giggles ''Oh you are on! ''Wagging her tail. ''Come on! ''All the pups took their places and soon the show began. Raimundo: Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a special performance, a Circus Pup Extravaganza in a new light. Without further ado, on with the show. May I direct your attention to the trapeze above. I give you the Amazing Ashes and Autumn! Applause. Ashes and Autumn flew on the trapeze and then the two leaped and switched bars. They did somersaults and flips and for the finale.. Ashes: R.ready Autumn? Autumn: Let's do this! She released from her trapeze, did a double somersault and hugged onto Ashes. The two blushed and flew back to the platform as the whole tent erupted with applause. '' Ashes: W.we did it! I love you so much Autumn! Autumn: I know, silly pup. ''The two hugged and then the light moved to the center ring. Raimundo; I give you the greatest stunt of the date. Here we have a pool filled with water and our pup performer will jump from the platform up there and land in the pool. I present, the Aquatic Aurora! Applause Aurora sat at the top of the platform, she had on a salmon red diving suit. '' ''She took a running start and leaped. She then did a triple somersault into a swan dive before she landed into the pool. Some of the water got on Rocky and the audience. Rocky: Ew! Aurora: Sorry Dad! The applause lasted and then it was time for the tumblers. '' ''Applause and laughter Raimundo: I give you, a special treat. These two pups may not be like others, but they are as talented. I give you, the cutest tumbling two, our little acrobats Dodge and Marble. The two came out in pink and purple costumes. Dodge: Marble ready? Marble: Taking his paw ''I am Dodge. ''The two tumbled in sync and did flips paw in paw. Both of them jumped and flipped through hoops. Dodge guided Marble with his paw and the two soared through the final hoop. '' ''Applauding Marble: Dodge, they are applauding for us! Dodge: Thank You! Raimundo: And now, from the jungles of the Savannah, I give you our elephants Eunice and Ellie and our animal trainer from here in adventure bay, Sage! Sage: OK Eunice and Ellie, walk towards the edge of the ring. Stop and pick up the crate with 6 gold bananas in it and bring it here. The two elephants did that. ''Now drop that crate gently on the red dot. ''They did that but Ellie had the last banana. ''Ellie, give me the banana please. ''She threw it to him and he caught it in his mouth. Muffled Thank yu. Applauding and laughing Raimundo; Laughing ''and now, hold on to your funny bones, here comes our duo of clowns. ''Shadow and Ace came out in costume. Shadow and Ace had on the outfits their fathers had, but their faces were painted white and they both had red mouths and stars and designs painted on their faces. Shadow: Check out my juggling. He juggled the balls until he slipped on a banana peel and the balls, being balloons popped on him and confetti fell out. Everyone got a laugh and then it was time to relive the act that Marshall and Rocky did. Ace: Help help my house oh its on fire! Shadow: I will put it out! He had 3 buckets of water but threw the first full of confetti at Ace, the second water at the first flame, but the third not only hit the second flame, but Rocky too. Rocky: Oh No! Splash Not Again! After that, the two tumbled and as a bonus, they had pies and poor Shadow got the pie face. Shadow: Mmm! Delicious. He licked the cream off his face. Raimundo: And now, we have our ball balancing and ribbon dancing quartet I give you Dylan, Summer, Winter, and CJ! Winter, in a light blue sparkling dress walked out on a ball keeping perfectly balanced and right behind her, Summer in a pink and CJ in a yellow sparkle dress, twirled the ribbons into shapes. They did a bone, a star, and a dolphin. For a finale, they made a circle above the ball, when Winter jumped through, the ribbon and landed on the ball. '' Raimundo: Now, take your eyes to the tightrope, I present to you, the great stunt pilot and trapeze walker, daughter of Skye, daredevil Lani! ''The audience applauded and the light went up to the tightrope, Lani had on a dark red spandex outfit like her mother had, her goggles were on her eyes and over the goggles, her uncle gave her a red star mask. Lani: OK, here we go! She walked across the tightrope and made it across and then took to the Sky, she did a triple aerial back flip, a double corkscrew, and a side-winder before landing into the target her mother landed into. Applause. Raimundo: And now, it is time for our final act, two pups will now bounce on the trampoline and teeter-totter while in sync doing flips. I give you, Trapper and Faith! Trapper had on a orange jumpsuit with a flame and Faith had on a dark blue one with a pink flower. Trapper: Ready sis? Faith: Ready Bro! The two bounced on the trampoline and then flipped into a cartwheel on to the teeter-totter. Both went up and down while flipping and then Trapped and Faith both skateboarded and jumped through the hoop. Applauded. Raimundo: And now, ladies and gentlemen, I give to you our Grand Finale. Eunice and Ellie walked up. First Shadow, Autumn, CJ, Faith and Trapper leaped off the springboard and landed on Eunice's back. Then Summer, Ace, Dylan, and Lani leaped on top of their backs, following them were Ashes, Aurora, and Sage, after them came Dodge and Marble, and finally, little Winter leaped and landed on top with a flag in her mouth, topping the pyramid. All Pups: Ta-Da! Everyone clapped with excitement and when the circus drove to a close, the parents met up with the kids. Skye:We are so proud of all of you! Zuma: You guys were gweat. Rubble: Yeah it was amazing. Tundra: I loved all of it, even the clown act, even though I was a little scared at first. Chase: Our pups put on a great show. Marshall: Yeah, I had fun. Rocky: Me too! Except for getting wet. All laugh Ryder: Smile and say circus! All pups: Circus! Ryder took a picture of all 15 pups and their parents in costume after the show. Ryder: Come on circus pups let's get home. When they got back, all the pups got out of their costumes and went to sleep, the next morning, Ashes and Autumn crept away to the mud-pond behind the lookout. The two then started flinging mud pies at each other and then, more puppies came into the fray. Most of the others came and played in the mud. Everyone enjoyed this but they enjoyed being circus pups even more and could not wait for more adventures to come. The End.